A Silent Wish
by Au Crowne
Summary: There's nothing Neah wants but for his son to recover from his deep coma. Even if it's only that single wish to come true on christmas... Just that one wish. NeahXAllen. One-shot! A christmas inspired story!


**Selfine: Helloooo, everyone! I hope you'll like this one-shot christmas story by my Mistress! Please kindly leave a review too!**

**A silent wish**

**Summary: There's nothing Neah wants but for his son to recover from his deep come. Even if it's that single wish to come true on christmas... Just that single wish... NeahXAllen!**

**Chapter: One Wish**

**

* * *

**

Neah sadly glanced at the hospital's window. It was snowing outside. He absently played with his jet black hair and sighed. His gaze moved from the window to the single bed inside the room. His son, Allen, was on the bed. Allen's breathing was shallow that Neah barely noticed it if not for the mist appearing at the oxygen mask attached to his son. Neah nimbly picked up his son's pale hand and gently brushed Allen's silvery white hair aside.

"...Al... Allen...", Neah said, his voice choked up. He could feel the coldness of his son's hand."To... Today's christmas, Allen... You like christmas, right?... Allen?"

Neah tightened his grip at Allen's cold hand. He couldn't take it anymore... He bent his head down and let the tears fall. It had been his fault why his son was in that condition. His fault."I'm sorry, Allen", Neah murmured,"I... I'm sorry..."

"Neah...", a gentle voice said. It was Mana."It's not your fault. Nobody wanted this to happen..."

"But..."

Mana sighed and patted his younger brother. Mana noticed that Neah had seemingly aged since that incident."Are you planning to stay here tonight?", he asked.

Neah nodded and fondle with his son's hand."I want to be by his side when he wakes up...", he said, wiping the tears from his eyes."What did the doctors said?"

"There's no improvment... In fact, they're not expecting him to recover at all", Mana said with a sigh, shaking his head. He knew his younger brother wanted some good news but he wouldn't want him to get too hopeful. It wouldn't do him any good.

"No changes, huh...", Neah repeated."If only I've listened to Allen..."

"Neah..."

Neah smiled sadly and gazed up at Mana."It'd been my fault, Mana...", he berated himself."I was foolish not to listen to Allen... I should have." Neah's voice trailed off. Tears began to fall again. His memory flashed back at the night of the incident... The night he had to leave for his new work abroad.

_"I have to go now, Allen...", Neah said, ruffling Allen's hair._

_"Do you have to?", Allen asked softly. His wide silver eyes were misty. He tightened his grip at his father's coat._

_"Of course, I have to... Besides, I'm mostly doing this for you...", Neah tried to explain in a gentle voice._

_"Then don't leave", his son said,"What about christmas?... And my birthday? If you leave, you wouldn't be here that day..."_

_"I'll make it up to you next year...", Neah said but Allen knew that he'll stay there for five years. Neah gently removed Allen's hold and started to cross the street. The street light had just runed green when the boy suddenlt bolted from Mana to run after his father... There was screeching of tires and a scream."ALLEN!"_

_

* * *

_

"I've noticed how stressed Neah is...", Mana said thoughtfully, leaning against the wall.

"I can understand him...", the Duke said,"Though he shouldn't keep blaming himself..."

They were just outside Allen's hospital room. Duke Millenium, Road Camelot and Tyki Mikk had just arrived minutes ago. Road hugged her long legs closer to herself. She had always hated the gloomy atmosphere that hanged outside Allen's room."You know... Everyone wanted to see Allen", she said in a small voice."Jasdero, Devitto... Lulu Bell, my father and even Skinn. They're all worried but they couldn't come to visit Allen."

Road glanced at the door of Allen's room. She closed her eyes briefly to stop the tears that were threatening to fall. She forced out a smile as she glanced at Mana."They were expecting that this day would be different... Hoping", she said.

Tyki was the only one who kept silent. Slowly, he let out a sigh. It wouldn't do much if they just keep worrying but it can't be avoided. See, they all cared for Allen. The boy was like the light of their family, the one keeps their mood lightened up. Allen's accident had deeply affected all of them, especially Neah. Tyki always felt that dark, gloom at their house. Most of them had stopped doing their usual routines and just stayed inside their rooms... Somehow, he knew this christmas would be different without Allen...

* * *

The clock placed inside the room continued ticking. It was getting close to eleven p.m. Without realizing it, Neah had drifted to sleep. Outside the room, Mana and the others were sound asleep. Everyting was quiet... There was a slight movement on Allen's bed.

"Fa..."

Neah started from his sleep. He wasn't sure what had awakened him. He glanced sleepily at the dark room as he tried to rub out the sleep from his eyes. It was then he heard the slightest sound.

"Fa... Father..."

"A-Allen?", Neah said in disbelief. Had he really heard Allen's voice or was it only his imagination?

"Father..."

Neah glanced at Allen, wide-eye. Allen slowly opened his eyes. Suddenly, he found himself being hugged by his father. Neah hugged him tightly as if afraid the boy would simply disappear. Neah didn't care, he had almost lost his only son.

"I... I thought you were going to leave", Allen said in a small voice.

"I'm not going to leave you anymore", Neah said tearfully."I'm sorry, Allen, if that happened to you..."

"Fa-father", Allen said and hugged him back. He didn't know how long he was unconscious and he was surprised to see his father crying.

"I'm really sorry..."

"...~Allen!", someone squealed. Road lunged towards both of them happily. She had just awaken minutes ago. Mana, Tyki and the Duke was by the door. The Duke's expression was hidden by the darkness but Allen caught a glimpse of a smile."I suppose this is the pleasant gift to us this christmas...", he said.

Neah looked up and finally released Allen. Tears continued to flow down but he was smiling."This might be already late... But Merry Christmas and Happy Birthday, Allen!"

Allen smiled and gazed at the window. The blessed snow continued to fall and the night was beautiful to him. He gazed back at his father and finally said,"Merry Christmas..."

**Selfine: Please leave a review!**


End file.
